


The Music Fiasco

by HelloDrerickaRulzHT3



Series: Joaquín x Reader Series [10]
Category: Book of Life (2014)
Genre: F/M, General Posada has a lot to think about, There's A Tag For That, that ungrateful Bastard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:22:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26327839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HelloDrerickaRulzHT3/pseuds/HelloDrerickaRulzHT3
Summary: (Manolo’s 30th birthday)(Note: Fernando was 8 years old, Adelita was 7 years old and Valeria was 5 years old.)
Relationships: Joaquín Mondragón/Reader, María Posada/Manolo Sánchez
Series: Joaquín x Reader Series [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1521122





	The Music Fiasco

**Author's Note:**

> I would still like to think that the genera holds some contempt for mariachis (don’t worry he gets somewhat redeemed later)

It was January 25th. Manolo was turning 30. Maria had just finished decorating the house. It was mariachi themed. Pepe, Pancho, and Pablo were providing the music. They were a trio of brothers, each had brought their own instrument. Pepe played the violin. Pancho played the piano and trumpet. Pablo, the smallest of them played the guitarrón which is a deeper sounding guitar that is massive. (Well to him it really was).

Manolo was playing his guitar wildly. His fingers flying up and down the neck of his guitar. A knock on the door brought Manolo out of his musical euphoria. He set his guitar down and walked to the door.

Along the way he saw his daughter, she was holding a drawing up to him. “Here, dad. Happy birthday!” Adelita said sweetly. 

Meanwhile, Fernando beat his father to the door and opened up the door. It was the Rodriguez brothers. 

“Hey Manny!” The all shouted all at once. Fernando had to cover his ears. They all burst past him and ran for Manolo. Manolo barely had any time to react as he was brought to the ground by his three mariachi friends. 

“¡Hola amigos!” Manolo sighed as he wriggled our of their grip. Finally free, he gave each brother a hug. The trio brought out their respective instruments. 

“Please play quietly, okay guys?” Manolo asked sincerely. The trio nodded.

Pepe, the eldest brother counted down. “Uno, dos, tres.” They began to play traditional Mariachi tunes such as; La carcacha, El son de la negra, Guadalajara, Cielito Lindo, El Rey, La Llorona, and many more.

Their music swelled up throughout the house. Manolo found himself humming along and soon began playing with them.  
His euphoric drug was music, it made his stress melt away, and it made him feel good. 

María came out and smiled at her husband being himself. Twelve years ago he was a different person. A man who didn’t know how to be himself around others. His lineage affected that, coming from a long line of successful bullfighters. 

30 minutes later, Joaquín, with Valeria in his arms, knocked on the door using the knocker. Fernando, who was still by the door opened it.

“Uncle Joaquín!” Fernando shouted running to hug his godfather. (I still haven’t decided if I want him to call him Uncwa [Unca] Quin or not.) he grasped his legs and Joaquín ruffled his brown Sánchez curl.

“Has your dad allowed you to train with me yet? Or even allowed you to use the swords I got you?” Joaquín winked knowing full well that all three of them had sword practice when they were Fernán’s age.

“Yes and no. Dad wants me to learn from you before I handle any type of sword. Mom’s the same way.” Fernando smiled.

“Oh good, do you want to start training with me tomorrow?” Joaquín suggested. 

Fernán ran to his mother and she said yes. Joaquín was pleased, and thanked her for having us over. He told her that, I would be along in a bit.

Adelita came out of her room faster than she normally would and Joaquín caught her just in time so she didn’t get hurt. Manolo Sánchez stopped playing and laid his guitar down in a safe place and hugged Joaquín from behind.

“Feliz cumpleaños Manny.” Joaquín said with joy. Just then a very loud knock on the door was heard. It startled the Rodriguez brothers into hiding behind Manolo, knowing full well who was at the door. 

“Ay! Oh no!” Manolo facepalmed. It was General Posada. He also happened to hate the Rodriguez brothers for being irresponsible man children, who loved partying and playing music all night. Even though Manolo was on the General’s good side, that did not mean that they were. 

“Maria open this damn door. You know I don’t have all day!” He barked the order, expecting it to be followed posthaste.

Manolo rolled his eyes and made his way to the door. The mariachi brothers were now cowering behind Maria. Joaquín pulled out some earplugs and gave them to the children. 

“Quick go hide, you have to put these in your ears, trust me when I say this, but your uncle Ramiro has quite the potty mouth.” Joaquín ushered them into their parent’s room. 

Joaquín ran back to Maria and then said that I will have to come another time, or at least once he’s gone. Maria raised an eyebrow in confusion. Though after a few seconds she knew, she smiled so wide that her teeth were showing. She tightly hugged him as best as she could, being pregnant (with Antonio). Joaquín knelt down and with Maria’s permission felt her belly, feeling him kick. Joaquín thought it would be a boy, Manolo disagreed. 

Joaquín then ran off towards his house to warn his wife about the General’s unexpected surprise visit. Once he got there, he enveloped me in a hug. He then kissed our baby boy, Alejó. I chuckled softly at the affection, running my fingers throughout his straight brown hair.

“Listen honey, Ramiro Posada is at the party I don’t want my son to be subjected to such fowl language. Maria said it was fine if you stayed home. I will take our gift to them.” Joaquín said with worry heavily in his voice. I nodded, kissing him full on his lips. He closed his eyes and snaked his arms around me.

He kissed back passionately and stuck his tongue in my mouth. Our son awoke and started cooing. Joaquín put a soft calloused hand on his son’s head gently.

“Seems our son knows you all too well mi amor.” I joked.  
Joaquín kissed me a final time before he scooped up the gift and left for casa de Sánchez. 

General Posada was now in the kitchen ogling over Maria’s belly. Joaquín got there just in time to witness the General berate the mariachi brothers, to tears.

The brothers ran out of the house, crying. Manolo was pissed, he yelled loudly at his father in law. He called him names. He shoved the General out the door and slammed the door, locked it behind him, and angrily huffed.

Manolo Sánchez was not an easy man to anger. Immediately he went to go check on his children. His expression softened quickly as he saw their innocent faces. He comforted them and tightly hugged them. He was smiling as he came back out with each of his children in his arms. 

Joaquín put his arm on his friend’s shoulder comfortingly. He took his godson from Manolo and tickled him, effectively making him feel better. He did the same thing with his goddaughter.

Valeria was picked up by Manolo, who nuzzled her soft rosy cheeks. Valeria then asked, “When’s the baby coming, Auntie Maria?

“Anytime now.” Maria nodded her head as she slowly embraced her husband from behind.

Joaquín beamed a happy smile. He knelt down and with her permission, started feeling the baby kicking inside her abdomen again.

“You know, it never gets old; this feeling of bliss.” Joaquín mused thinking back to when I was pregnant. He warmly smiled as he stood up and presented his present to his honorary brother. 

It was a picture from the day of our wedding and it had Manolo and Maria smiling with Fernando and Adelita in it being held by each of their parents. Another part of the present was a cute baby jumper that was neutral colored. It had a sugar skull calavera with Día de los Muerto’s designs on it. 

María started to cry with tears of joy. She happily embraced him as tears slightly streamed down her cheeks. Manolo took the framed photo from Joaquín as he smiled thoughtfully at him.

A knock was heard on the door outside. Joaquín went to see who it was. It was the General. He looked sheepishly at the ground, staring at his brown military boots. 

“What do you want, you’ve already caused enough trouble.” Joaquín said coldly. Manolo Sánchez came up behind Joaquín and glowered his eyes at the short man in front of his brother. Joaquín then coldly said, “I’m glad I didn’t become like you. You’re so unlovable, that I wish I didn’t train under you. You may be the leader of this town but to me you aren’t a true leader. No person in authority should ever make someone else feel bad.” He then stormed off into the house and gratefully thanked Maria for inviting us and went back to our home. 

Manolo Sánchez nodded his head as his brother talked harshly to his father in law. When he left, Manolo Sánchez said, “You know, you should feel sorry for yourself. I’m sorry that I ever considered inviting you to my birthday. You have a lot to learn from people around you. Oh and by the way, you aren’t invited to any of our birthdays or any celebratory events until your attitude changes drastically.”

Manolo stormed into his house and closed and locked the door. The General sadly left contemplating his life choices.


End file.
